A Naruto (School) Fanfiction
by futureauthor519
Summary: In a school where students are faced with homework, tests, fighters ed tournaments, and even things like relationships and romance. read through to find just how life is like at this school
1. Chapter 1

Note: i personaly am not picking an age, you choose! This will be my first fanfiction, any criticism will be appreciated in reviews, thank you and enjoy! Short note: couples will come about, but these things do take time. These couples will be chosen by me, sorry if I disappoint anyone!  
Third person pov

'UGH' Naruto thought as he recalled his teacher, Kakashi Sensei, reminding his class about the test at 3rd period yesterday. 'I can't believe I forgot! Its almost the end of 2nd period! Stupid stupid stupid!' Naruto said as he repeatedly hitting his forehead.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" A familiar voice said. Naruto hardly understood it from the chewing of potato chips. Naruto turns his head to his friend, "Choji. If you must know what's wrong, there's a-"

"PIPE DOWN NARUTO!" Iruka yelled across the class. Everyone's eyes turned to Naruto. 'Crud...' Naruto thought putting his head down on his desk with his hands on his head.

"Sorry Iruka Sensei." Naruto said. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted-" just then Choji tugged on Naruto's sweater. "What Choji!" Naruto hissed. Choji whispered back "You haven't told me what was wrong yet." The bell rings and everyone collects their things and go out the door.

'Interrupted again?' Iruka thought. "Hey wait! Remember the test on the 3rd Great Ninja War! Um, Sudy!" Iruka yelled as the class was exiting the room. Naruto's eyes widened.

"ANOTHER TEST!?" Naruto screamed at Iruka. "If you would pay attention to my lessons for once, I've clearly stated the upcomig test costantly, and it would also help your grade if you did your homework!" Naruto groaned and left the class room.

He heard the sound of someone munching on chips following him. 'He's still waiting for an answer? This Guy I swear...' Naruto thought. "Alright, Choji I was going to say about the test next period in Kakashi Sensei's cla-" Naruto's thoughts translated. "THE TEST! I NEED TO STUDY FOR IT! A few minutes of studying is better then none! Catch you later, Choji I have got to GO!" Naruto ran off.

'Hm, weird person. I need to find Shikamaru' Choji thought as he wondered through the school.

**Sorry for a short chapter but i want to see how it goes first. I'm so excited to publish more! You'll have to wait for now! Unless your reading this after im done!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke is really just annoyed. His brother, not only is he a straight A student, but is at the top of his fighters ed class! He wont tolerate this. He has to make his father acknowledge him too not just his brother, Itachi. Meanwhile all these girls! They just wont leave him alone!  
Note:if you've read the last chapter you'll see each chapter I'll give updates on the character the chapter is about. Example, this chapter is for sasuke therefore I gave an update on him. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!

Sasuke sighed as Naruto was the attention of the class as he screamed looking for all his notes for Kakashi's test. "Idiot" Sasuke said under his breath. As Kakashi walked in Naruto froze in fear as he realized he was the attention of the class.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked Naruto.  
"Um, um, um, well, well, you see, well..." Naruto stuttered. "Nevermind that just, sit. Down!" Kakashi roared impatiently.

Sasuke was not amused by this. He just was just there waiting for kakashi to pass out the test.

"Very well. Now that everyone is seated I will now pass the test. Hopefully you all studied."

Sasuke saw Kakashi looking right at Naruto as he said that last part. Sasuke read over all the questions. Another simple test. Perfect.

After he finished the test Sasuke realised he was the first to finish. Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto struggling with he test. 'You fail, like always. You fool. Hopefully I don't get lined up to fight you at the fighters ed tournament. It'll be a waste of time.' Sasuke thought.

After everyone finished Kakashi graded all the tests before class ended. Sasuke watched as the row of happy, unsatisfied, and uncaring faces as each person got their test. Once Sasuke got his test he wasn't suprised. '+A. Huh, just as I thought. I'll catch up to you Itachi. And once I do, father will finally ackno-' Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's screaming. Sasuke was glad he was on the other side of the room from him.

"CAN I RETAKE IT PLEASE SENSEI PLEASE?" Naruto begged. "Naruto sit down! You got what you get deal with it! Stop pulling my arm I haven't finished giving back the tests yet! Hey stop cut it out or you'll be going to see Principal Tsunade! Stop agh get off!" Kakashi constantly had to yell at Naruto for his misbehavior.

'How is that idiot even at my grade level?' Sasuke wondered. The bell rang and Sasuke silently got up and walked out the door with his hands in his pockets. As he walked through the halls he could see all the girls staring and pointing at him.

'Agh! Why won't they just leave me alone!' Sasuke thought. As he walked through higher grade levels he still saw the same thing. 'Really even the older girls? The younger girls were bad enough, but this is just pathetic.' Now that Sasuke thought about it maybe its time he should start throwing himself out start seeing people. Sasuke quickly shook the thought off. Impossible, all the girls care about is his looks. As Sasuke continued walking towards his locker he found the same thing as always. Sasuke's eye twitched. "Sakura, Ino, and-" Sasuke couldn't recall the other girl.

"Who are you again?" Sasuke asked. Sakura and Ino laughed at the girl Sasuke couldn't recall and she walked off with utter disapointment. 'Well I guess I'll never know.' Sasuke thought. "Anyways, Sakura, Ino, I need to get to my locker, so if you could just step aside-" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura. "SASUKE WANNA GO FOR A DATE?" Sasuke's eye brow raised. "FOREHEAD YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO ASK HIM ON A DATE IT JUST SHOWS DESPERATION!" Ino yelled at Sakura. They continued to argue and Sasuke managed to get to his locker and get his weapons.

Sasuke walked behind his two classmates. He nicknames them: Pony tail and chip boy. He decided to eavesdrop to get any intel if they had secret jutsu's they've been waiting to use for the next class. Unfortunately, they just alked about the clouds and food. "Hey, Sasuke!" Sasuke's eye twitched again. 'And here comes-' Sasuke thought as he turned around, "The Number One Knucklehead." Sasuke said. Naruto grew a challenging smirk. "Watch it, Sasuke you'll never know if we get paired up next period." Naruto said. "Actually I'm hoping I don't have to, you'll be just a waste of my time." Sasuke declared. "Oh yeah! Why you little-"

"Just shut up and let's go to our next class before we're late." Sasuke said and walked ahead of Naruto. "Yeah, I knew that" Naruto muttered. Sasuke was infront of the doors and opened them. He was prepared for what he had this period, the Fighters ed Tournament. As Sasuke got in the class there were chairs surrounding a stage around a single, huge stage.

"Hey what are all these chairs for?" Sakura shouted out. Sasuke wondered the same thing. (Another short note, this isn't the stage from the chunnin exams, this is my own stadium. Also its indoor. Think of it like a wrestling stadium with the fighting arena 20x bigger and instead of a square its a circle.)

Kakashi walked up behind them, without the students knowing, and sighed. Then stated, "For the first few matches staff such as principal Tsunade and even president Hashirama, (yes in the manga/anime he's long dead, but its my fanfiction so yeah!) Will be spectators. First the minors will show up for the matches, later on the big people, such as President Hahirama, will be present and will be watching. So I suggest all of you to do your best." Kakashi switched his eyes to Naruto. "And for heavens sake don't make a fool of yourselves."

Sasuke looked for Minato Sensei, their fighters ed teacher. (yup he's alive too, don't worry I'll stop doing this after I say, characters dead might be alive here.) Sasuke decided to speak up. "Kakashi Sensei, where's Minato Sensei? He is the sensei for this class."

"Well, Sasuke, he'll be here shortly. For now everyone choose a seat. Only sit at the front 2 rows, spectators will arrive soon." As spectators arrived, Sasuke saw Itachi amongst them. 'Strange. He's a student. what is he doing here?' Sasuke thought. Itachi appeared to be looking for Sasuke, but actually looking for his best friend Izuna.

Sasuke had a slight disappointing feeling, but forget about it and payed attention to Kakashi's speech.


	3. Chapter 3

SAKURA IS THE TYPICAL HOPLESS GIRL. SHE'S HOPELESSLY IN LOVE. THATS IT THATS ALL SHE CARES ABOUT IS "My Sasuke" (capital letters to try to bold the letters, I don't hate Sakura.)

Sakura listened to Kakashi's speech and at the corner of her eye she saw Minato Sensei. He was sneaking behind the crowd and try to slide through the spectators and meet up with Kakashi. Sakura couldn't believe it though. If she makes it far enough President Hashirama AND Sasuke will be watching her. She shrieked silently at the thought of it.

"What are you shrieking about now, Sakura? We're suppose to be listening!" Ino hissed. "I was listening Ino-pig!" Sakura hissed. Ino's eye twitched with anger "DONT CALL ME THAT FORHEAD!" Ino yelled. Ino's yell echoed through the giant room. "Busted" Sakura said with a smirk. Sakura saw Minato getting edgy as he was seeing Principal Tsunade quite angry. "Is there's something you want to share with everyone, Ino? If not then pay attention! This is important!" Kakshi yelled.

Kakashi cleared his throughout. "As I was saying before, each student will be paired up to fight. The one to knock one unconscious or knock the fighter off the arena wins. The ceiling and walls do not count unless the fighter has fallen. After everyone has fought they're will be changes in the rules for the fighters that won the first round. For now, however, is simple. One on one combat. It should be simple enough. Now the fighters will be selected at random by Minato."

Minato walked up and cleared his throughout. "So after that speech let us begin. First up: Sakura Haruno," Sakura could not believe it. Her hair stood up, she grew goosebumps, her eyes widened, her heart beating faster.

"Look whose first. HA!" Ino teased. Minato continued, "versus, Hinata Hyuuga." Sakura began to tremble. 'GOING AGAINST A HYUGA? NO NO NO THIS RUINS EVERYHING!' Sakura screamed in her mind.

She looked towards Hinata, who was looking down tapping her fingers together. She then looked up and stared and someone. Sakura couldn't make out exactly who, but she could only guess. She was staring at the direction where Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji were airtight. 'SHE BETTER NOT BE STARING AT MY SASUKE!' Sakura thought.

She got up, slipped through the seats and walked up the stairs to the stage. Once she got close enough she told Hinata, "If your after Sasuke you can forget it. My Sasu- I mean Sasuke will be mine, got it?" Hinata's eyes widened. "No! No! I-its not l-like that! At all! P-promise!" Hinata stuttered and freaked out. She then panned her eyes towards the ground.

'Something's wrong with his girl..." Sakura thought. "Alright, you know the rules right?" Minato asked. "Y-yes" Hinata managed to say. "Sure do!" Sakura said with confidence

"Alright, you may start when ready." Minato said and walked of the stage. Sakura made her stance and hinata activated her Byakugan and took her stance.

Sakura's confidence disappeared. 'Her byakugan...how can I even compete with it? Oh man oh jeez what do i do what do i do WHAT DO I-' Sakura saw Hinata looked down and muttered words as if she were praying. Sakura didn't know if she heard right,'it sounded like she said-'

'Please watch and acknowledge me, Naruto" Hinata said. Only Sakura heard this. 'She's...in love...with Naruto?' Sakura questioned. Sakura couldn't help her curiousity.

"Your in love with Naruto?" Sakura whispered so only Hinata can hear her. Hinata's cheeks started to turn red. Hinata got off her fighting stance and silently turned her head to see a confused Naruto. Hinata blushed, freaked out and got back to her stance.

'I'll take that as a yes' Sakura thought and smirked. And here she thought all the girls liked and only liked Sasuke. Sakura waited for what seemed like a few minutes for Hinata to launch an attack.

"C'mon, Sakura! Do something!" Ino yelled. "FINE!" Sakura yelled back and dash towards Hinata and threw down a smoke bomb. Purple smoke bursted and covered a portion of the arena. Sakura threw a punch and Hinata grabbed her arm and threw her across the arena almost reaching the edge.

Sakura hit her forehead. 'CRUD! SHE HAS THE BYAKUGAN SMOKE BOMBS WON'T HELP ME HERE! stupid supid stupid!' Sakura thought and started thinking of strategies.

Before she could finished Hinata dashed towards Sakura with her palm ready for impact. Sakura jumped as an attempt to dodge Hinata's attack. Hinata's attack managed to hit Sakura's leg in mid air and caused her to flip in the air.

Sakura screamed and she was constantly flipping uncontrollably in the air. As she started falling she concentrated. Kunais in between her fingers. She threw them around Hinata. Hinata looked and at the sound of fire. She saw what Sakura has done and her eyes widened 'that's right,' Sakura thought, 'Paper bombs!'

The bombs blew up and the force made Hinata roll across the arena. She Quickly got a grip and stood up deflected sakura's shurikens she had thrown after the kunais with her kunai. Sakura landed head first as the rest came down like a tree being cut down.

"OW!" Sakura shouted. 'HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO EVEN LAND A PUNH ON HER?' Sakura knew genjutsu wouldn't work, her ninjutsu seemed to constantly fail, and Hinata's Taijutsu is far superior than Sakura's. She seemed out of options.

Hinata turned back to look at Naruto again. 'AN OPENING!' Sakura screamed at her head and dashed ready to punch Hinata. "TAAAKKKE THIS!" Before Sakura's punch made contact Hinata ducked and kick Sakura in the stomach follows by two palms to her stomach.

Sakura coughed blood as she landed harshly on her back. Sakura looked at Hinata and Sakura saw sorrow in her eyes. Sakura looked at Naruto and he had full attention on Hinata as his eyes were full with amazement.

Sakura understood now. To Sakura it was almost a battle of who loves who most, whose love is greater than the other. Sakura couldn't let Sasuke down. She got up, wiped her blood of her lips and her eyes were filled with determination.

Sakura smirked at Hinata as Hinata made her stance. 'She really loves Naruto...' she thought. "Even if I can't win, I need to atleast try. Sakura prepared to make clones but remembered Hinata's byakugan would be able to see which one was her easily.

Sakura thought for a moment. Sakura knew she couldn't win, but she didn't want to go down easy. Sakura channeled all her chakara to her fist for strength and her legs for speed. She made one final stance, a step back, and ran to Hinata. 'ATLEAST...ONE...HIIIIIIT!' Sakura yelled in her mind and threw her punch. Hinata slid aside and Sakura's powerful swing and speed made her swirl and she fell of the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

'I Hinata Hyuga want to be kind like my mother, but strong like father. Kind to make friends, strength to protect. I'm in love with Naruto Uzumaki. He has taught me so much even though we haven't talked. I'm too shy to admit my feelings for him. I'm not a girl whose in love for a guy just because his looks. I really do love him. I wish he could see it...I really want him to know...there's something I've been planning and I'll try it. Its worth a shot...'

Hinata ran and jumped down from the arena. "Sakura, I'm sorry I really didn't-" Sakura cut her off "Hinata it's okay. I know you just wanted him to notice you. Its okay. Promise me one thing though?" Sakura asked.

"Sure! What is it?" Hinata questioned. "Don't let me get beat up by you for no reason. Tell him how you feel, he atleast noticed you now. Go talk to him."

Hinata blushed at the thought of telling Naruto how she feels. One day, very soon, but not today." Hinata said. "Very well then." Sakura said with weak smile.

Then the doctors took her away. Hinata looked over to Naruto who was staring at her. Hinata could feel her cheeks burn red and wanted to run out of there until...

"The winner is, Hinata Hyuga." Minato stated as everyone cheered. Everyone, including Naruto. Hinata blushed more and smiled. Hinata then saw Naruto wave at her to sit next to him. She noticed Shikamaru, who was sitting there awhile ago, switched seats so the chair on Naruto's left was free. And Naruto wanted Hinata to sit next to him.

She blushed, but remembered her promise to Sakura. She gulped and walked over and sat next to Naruto. "That was awesome Hinata! Your taijutsu is amazing! Maybe one day you could help with mine?"

Hinata couldn't help but blushing and looking away when she looks into Naruto's deep blue eyes. "Uhm...s-sure N-Naruto. I'd l-love to h-help you with y-your taij-jutsu." Hinata was annoyed by her stuttering 'stop stuttering. stop stuttering' she told herself constantly.

Naruto did notice this. "Hey what's wrong? why you stuttering? You cold or something? You know I've seen you always staring at me," Naurto began. Hinata's eyes widened and she turned darker red. "And I was wondering why d-"

"Alright next" Minato announced. "Shikamaru Nara versus," Shikamaru sighed. "ah man. Next already? What a drag." Shikamaru stood up and began to walk to the stage. "Rock Lee."

Naruto smirked. This should be interesting. The smart guy versus a strong, fast guy. Naruto started thinking, 'who to cheer for...'

Hinata breathed in relief. 'He forgot...' she was half disappointed however. She saw Naruto's hand on one of the bars you put your arms on. She fought the urge to hold his hand. She looked at him and he was lost in space.

Hinata smiled as she looked at him. 'He's so handsome' she thought. Naruto must of noticed this because Naruto turned his attention to Hinata. "Uh, Hinata? What you staring at?" Naruto asked. Hinata evaded eye contact. "N-nothing." Hinata said blushing.

'If only I could tell you...Naruto...' Hinata thought and sighed.

Sorry this was short! Don't worry though its not like I'll never go back to Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata's "point of view" (I put quotation marks because its not 1st person veiw its 3rd.) Maybe one of these days I'll switch to first person who knows! Anyways, Reviews appreciated, whether negative or positive. Now for new readers (if I'm still in-progress.) I put up new chapters like once every two days because I have a lot of free time and love writing! So thank you for reading! Come back! Please? 


	5. Chapter 5

This is all just a drag for Shikamaru. He wish he never came to this school. He hates fighters ed the most. With the tournament he was so tempted to just skip the class, but alas, he had no choice. He's fighting someone with incredible speed and strength. Will Shikamaru be able to defeat him?

Shikamaru walked on the stage and so did Lee. "Alright, gentlemen. You know the rules. Begin when your ready." Minato then jumped of the stage and stepped beside Kakashi. Waiting for the battle to begin. "Why don't you make the first move big eyes." Shikamaru told Lee with no expression or interest, just bordem.

"Very well. I will make the first move!" Then he dashed to Shikamaru while yelling. 'Alright, now what will be my counter...I'll need to win quickly or he'll unlock those gate things. Shikamaru stepped aside and Lee, who just passed him, stopped and turned to punch him. Shikamaru dodged and threw down smoke bombs.

Lee looked through the smoke and decided to get out of the smoke. However he couldn't find a way out without jumping of the stage so he came up with a solution. Lee jumped to the ceiling channeling his chakara to his feet and was now standing on the ceiling, waiting for the smoke to disapear. 'Ah, now I see! He threw smoke bombs through oht the stage so I would fall of the stage to be disqualified. Very clever!'

Just then while Lee was in his thoughts a kunai was launched through the smoke and towards Lee. Lee slid to the side being cautious not to fall. When the kunai landed Lee realised a paper bomb was attached and it blew up leaving peieces of the ceiling to fall to the ground. Dust from the explosion clouded the ceiling.

"DARN, I CAN'T SEE A THING!" Naruto yelled. "Um, N-Naruto, maybe y-ou should be m-more quiet s-so they can focus..." Hinata told Naruto. "Yeah I guess your right, I was just-" "just shut up and watch, Naruto:" Sasuke said. "You really get on my nerves, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke."I said shut up!"

Lee was blind by the dust and would be blind if he jumped down to the stage with the smoke bombs. 'What do I do!' Lee thought. 'Well looks like he isn't going anywhere soon' Shikamaru thought and then smirked. 'Lets see what he does.' Shikamaru noticed the smoke clearing up.

Lee then jumped down and as soon as he was about the throw his kunai he froze in mid air. Lee's eyes widened. 'No! Did his shadow get me!?' Lee landed besid his fallen kunai. "Shadow possession jutsu, success." Shikamaru said still smirking. Lee looked down noticed a shadow connection their shadows. "B-but how?!" Lee yelled. "Its fairly simple. Right before the kunai left your shadow on the ground. I activated the jutsu, catching you in mid air." Shikamaru explain. Lee was closer to the edge of the stage on his side then Shikamaru was on his.  
Shikamru simply walked back until Lee was at the edged of the stage. He then leaned all the way back to the point he almost fell and with Lee doing the same at the edge of the stage.

Then Shikamaru deactived the jutsu leaving lee to loose balance and fall on his head getting himself a concussion. The match was over and the doctors put Lee on the bed and carried him out. Minato jumped on the stage. "The winner is, Shikamaru Nara." The croud then cheered for Shikamaru and Shikamaru giving them his normal bordem look before walking of the stage.

"Well that was sort of a short match..." Naruto stated. "Well its not like every match is going to be long. There has to be a match when one practically destroys the other." Shikamaru told Naruto. "To a-add on to what S-Sasuke said, my m-match wasn't v-very long e-either." Hinata said. "Well that's true. Except this one wasn't as boring as yours was Hinata" Naruto said. Hinata assumed this was a compliment and she blushed a bit.

Shikamaru came and returned to his seat. "In my opinion, that was sort of a pointless match. I planned farther ahead in case I failed. The jutsu originaly was supposed to be a diversion but I caught him. Guess he's not as fast as said." Shikamru said putting his hands behind his head and relaxing his legs.

Everyone returned their attention to Minato. "Now then, up next. Neji hyuga." Shikamaru saw Neji get off his seat and silently walked to the stage with no expression. 'Of course the crowd starts whispering about a hyuga' shikamaru thought. "Oo! I wonder whose gonna fight him!" Naruto said. 'Hopefully not you." Hinata thought.

"Versus, Sasuke Uchiha." Minato finished. Sasuke smirked, 'perfect' he thought. "Its about time." Sasuke thought. 'Hm, a fight with two different kekki genki.' Minato thought being interested. Neji smirked as his opponent. 'An Uchiha. Sharingan versus Byakugan. This should be an excellent warm up for when I go up against my next opponent.' Neji thought. They were both on stage waiting for Minato's go.

"When you two are ready, you sha'll," Minato jumped off the stage. "Begin!"

A/N: well? Good or bad? Leave a review! I'm really enjoying writing this story! I leave my imagination run wild when I listen to music and now I get to share it! Anyways, thank you so much for reading! 


	6. Chapter 6

Neji Hyuga. The "Hyuga Prodigy". The genius everyone thinks he is. Now he will fight and ty to defend that title even though he acts like he doesn't care about it. He does, he also has a small crush on Tenten. "A tiny one" he convinces himself. Truth is, he loves her. Neji Hyuga. The Hyuga Prodigy. Will he keep this title or will he loose it by the brother of the Uhicha Prodigy, Itachi Uchiha's brother, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and he charged at Neji. Neji then activated his Byakugan. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and stabbed it to Neji's direction. Neji easily deflected it and lunged his knee to his stomach.

Sasuke leaned over and his weight being carried with his only hand free. He aimed his heel to Neji. Neji attempted to Dodge but, but didn't act quickly enough and Sasuke got struck his shoulder.

Neji heeled over in pain allowing Sasuke's other foot to kick his face. Neji laid back hands on his face yelling from the pain. Sasuke threw 3 shurikens in a straight line. A bottom, top, and middle. Neji grabbed a shuriken from his pouch of tools, got up threw his shuriken to hit the middle and both shurikens hit the floor.

Neji then jumped in between the two shurikens. Without warning the shurikens flew back towards Neji striking his leg and shoulder. He then saw the line of string attached to the shurikens.

Neji smirked. "Nice try, but." Neji said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "Substitution huh? No wonder it was so easy." Sasuke said. Neji,originally on the ceiling, came down at Sasuke. 'Perfect timing.' Sasuke thought. He looked up at Neji as Neji struck his kunai in Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke yelled in pain along with gasps in the crowd. "Hmph" Neji said about to walk off the stage. However, all of a sudden Neji felt a foot against his back almost kicking him off the arena. "DAMMIT!" Sasuke said in anger.

Neji grew impatient and did a stance that a few of the audience had recognized. Neji started to strike at Sasuke with two fingers. "8 Trigrams, 64 Palms!" Neji yelled out as he made his last blow at Sasuke.

"There the match is over. You cannot use your chakra. I hit all of your chakra points. Sensei! End the match." Neji said.

"Its over." Neji heard Sasuke say from behind him. He saw he was tied up somehow after a blink and Sasuke kicked him making him roll off the stage.

Neji was confused. "But, but how?! I hit all your Chakra points and how so fast? How are you even moving?" Neji yelled at Sasuke demanding an answer. Sasuke smirked. "Genjutsu. I waited until you were distracted. It was my plan from the start. It seemed it wasn't very hard to activate even though you had a Byakugan." Sasuke explained to Neji.

Neji was frustrated as his winning streak ended and everyone cheered for Sasuke as he went back to his seat with "idiot Naruto, know-it-all Shikamaru, chubby Choji, and his cousin stuttering Hinata."

"Dammit all" Neji said under his breath. Tenten came to Neji and untied him.

"I have to admit it was pretty foolish of you, a user of the Byakugan, to be trapped in a genjutsu." Tenten told Neji. After Tenten finished untying Neji, Neji got up. "I suppose it was." Neji agreed.

Tenten gave Neji a hug from behind. "Its okay you did alright. Just a little more focus and you would've won." Tenten told Neji before kissing his cheek. Neji smiled and his cheeks faded to red.

"My, my! Neji Hyuga are you blushing?" Tenten asked pushing her cheek against his. Neji became embarrassed. "Of course not! It must be an injury from the fight." Neji defended. "Really? Because as I recall he kicked your face not your cheek!" Tenten said smiling at Neji.

"Lets just return to our seats." Neji said trying to change the subject. "Lets." Tenten said grabbing Neji's hand, practically pulling Neji behind him. Neji enjoyed he comfort of her hug and now the bought of them holding hands.

As they returned to their seat Neji was thinking: 'That's it. I need to tell her how I feel. Its not a small crush. It is...love.' Neji cleared his throat as he turned to Tenten. Whose attentiontion, was already at Neji.

"Tenten, I have to tell you something." Neji said as he started to regret saying this for he has not practiced. "Yes Neji?" Tenten said constantly blinking to make an innocent and attractive look. Neji gulped as he put her hand on Neji 's hand. 'What did I get myself into!?' Neji thought.

"Youre looking quite shy Neji, why is this?" Tenten said remaining to keep her innocent and attractive look. "You see," Neji began. "We've been on the same classes for so long and your quite attractive and smart and I sort of, well, am attracted to you, more than friends would be."

Tenten leaned closer. "Oh is that so? Then how attracted are you to me?" Tenten asked in almost a whisper. "Very, very attracted. You see I," Neji started to tilt his head. Then, Neji's lips were nearly an inch away from Tenten's. "Love you" Neji finished afterwards locking her in a passionate, long-lasting kiss. 'After all this time' Neji thought. 'I finally told her. Of all thi time she kept teasing me to tell her. And now I did. So. worth. it.'

FLASHBACK

Neji walked into his classroom. He was now officially a 2nd grader at this school. Its another step closer to the school everyone dreads to be in. Neji's parents made him go to school a year after he was originally supposed to. Therefore making him older than the rest of he class, or so he thought.

When he walked in his class he noticed a very cute girl talking to all the other girls. He decided to eavesdrop and caught that she was also a year older than everyone else. 'Then this should work out nicely!' Neji thought.

He walked up to a blonde haired boy and another boy who had long hair and big bushy eyebrows along with wide eyes

He recoiled at the sight at this boy. He then shook it off and gave them friendly smile. "Hi there, my name is Neji Hyuga. You may not know this, by I'm older then both of you! Ha!" Neji teased. "Actually," the blonde haired one began. "This guy here, Lee, is also your age. I mean, your only a year older right?."

"Um, right. Well is there any other kids here my age um, what's your name?" Neji asked. Naruto gave a big smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Glad to meet cha'!" Naruto said holding out a hand for a handshake. Neji looked at it. "No thank you. So, Lee, and Naruto huh. Have you heard of me? The Hyuga Prodigy?"

"The hyagu what?" Naruto asked. "HYUGA PRODIGY!" Neji yelled, correcting Naruto. "Ah, what a fine title! I wish I had such a title. but I will soon! I will be known for the best Taijutsu master! Only using Taijutsu, knowing so much I won't need the other two.

Neji raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Your crazy. Good luck with that." Neji then turned his head back to the girl his age. 'We'll see if we ever be together."

FLASHBACK OVER

A/N: So? Was the romance in this good. Too fast? Too slow? Too cheesy? Leave a review! PLEEAAASSSEEEE? If I'm doing something bad I'll never know unless you leave a review! Anyways, thank you for reading and C'ya Next time! Byyeee!

Anothwr A/N: ok if this is the latest chapter your reading im sorry for the delay of chapters.

my reasoning is I type these stories on my phone which had a keyboard.

however I got a new phone th galaxy s4 which has only touch screen keyboard.

I constantly make mistakes and it gives me frustration. also, im waiting for

my story to get more views and reviews before I continue so I know

people are hooked. im sorry if you are hookes and are having to wait

for chapters. im getting used to typing on this phone and views are going

up but no reviews so far which disapoints me. if youre reading this

and want me to continue Please levae a review so I know people actually

like this and want to read it.


End file.
